The Director's Cut
by gunyolk
Summary: Freddy Fazbear, his pizzaria under threat of foreclosure, devises a daring gambit to ensure the pizzaria's eternal survival, and to make sure it never gets shut down. Heavily based on headcanon. All of the animatronics are humanoid in this.


Freddy Fazbear, centerpiece of the pizzaria with the same name, was at his breaking point.

It was the beginning of December, and a chill ran through the air outside. Roughly eleven months had passed since the declaration of foreclosure on his pizzaria, and various decorations were being shipped out to kingdom come. The pizzaria, to him, looked absolutely threadbare. Like an endoskeleton without its suit.

Since the Bite of '87, things had gone downhill for the establishment. The child involved, a promising young boy with a bowl-cut that came every other day dressed as a pirate for Foxy, had been taken off life support. Freddy still hadn't forgiven that old salty dog for the accident, claiming that it ruined the pizzaria's reputation. The incident that granted them true sapience just added salt to the wound, what with more children being violently mutilated, and the retching smell of death that the animatronics emanated afterward. Needless to say, few patrons visited the pizzaria after that; the only ones that came were regulars, who convinced themselves that the incidents were just myths.

That was around mid-January.

During the nighttime, since the pizzaria no longer had the money to hire a night guard for the animatronics to vent on, Freddy Fazbear's band often found themselves huddled up on stage, devising possible plans to get themselves out of this sticky situation. The management had already bailed out, fearing legal ramifications for what had happened, and the fate of the pizzaria had been suddenly thrown into the hands of the animatronics themselves.

Since it was supposedly the time to be jolly, festive wreaths and decorations adorned what was left of the pizzaria. The tablecloths had been replaced with snowflake ones, and the animatronics themselves wore a few pieces of Santa Claus' signature attire. However, they were no closer to a solution than on the first day. Freddy, occupied by twirling the string that held the pom on the Santa hat, was frowning.

"We have until mid-January to figure something out." Freddy began today's discussion in a flat, garbled voice. The other two humanoid animatronics swiveled their heads to face their boss, obviously no more excited than he. They were tattered, the three of them, blood and pus leaking from various parts of their suit that had been worn away. They knew that once the pizzaria closed, they were slated for decommission.

"Time flies, that's for sure..." Bonnie trailed off. Mike Schmidt's first day on the job felt like yesterday to them. Perhaps their sense of time had become corrupted like just about everything else in their programming.

"I'm afraid there's no time for sentiments," Freddy quietly silenced the other, "The deadline's getting closer." The clock struck 2 am, and a metallic 'Ho, ho, ho!' played over the intercom. That had been programmed in to play every hour, but the tech people had just left it. It got quite annoying at night.

"You know, Freddy, we could always use the last resort." Chica suggested. The ever-present "LET'S EAT!" on her apron had all but faded away.

Freddy just looked down at his weathered boots, sighing, as Bonnie the curious bunny interjected. "What will that accomplish, though? We've been at AI level 20 before, and it won't do muc-"

"We can go higher than 20." Freddy interrupted the other. "Just not to the public." He regretted not explaining this last resort to the bunny, as their eyes held a look of bewilderment, almost fear. He'd seen Freddy at his worst, and he could get even worse...?

"Level 100 is our highest setting. Although, I've never done it before, and I don't even know what will happen. And every time my AI level gets changed, it hurts a lot..."

"But we don't have any other options." Freddy stated forcefully, staring Bonnie right in the eyes. He quickly unhooked a little hatch on the back of his head, which held a switch that connected directly to his endoskeleton. The switch currently read '10'.

"If you don't want to do it, Chica will. Right, Chica?" Chica nodded grimly as Freddy shot a small grin over in her direction.

Bonnie, not wanting to disappoint his boss, hopped up to the plate, his eyes beaming with confidence.

"I'll do it, Freddy!" He stated proudly, a hearty grin beginning to cross his face.

"Good. Now, you're going to have to set the switch to 100. It's the option all the way on the right." Freddy explained as Bonnie began to fiddle with the outdated technology.

"Also, don't tell Foxy. He doesn't need to- no, he doesn't DESERVE to know."

* * *

Back in Pirate's Cove, behind the tattered curtain, sat an equally, if not more tattered, humanoid animatronic. He was worse for the wear than he was when Mike Schmidt first took the job. Rust had begun to collect on the revealed parts of his endoskeleton and his hook hand, which made it hard for him to move at times. So for most of his day, Foxy just sat, inert and alone, behind the curtain. Sometimes, he swore he could hear the laughing voices of children, and the crashing of waves against the side of a great vessel...

However, as he lay there on this specific day, he could hear the three others, the non-decommissioned ones, embroiled in a whispery conversation. His ears had not yet failed him. He could hear them talking about a 'last resort' to 'keep the pizzaria alive'. Something to do with their AI levels. He didn't quite catch all of it, but if Freddy was the mastermind of the plan, he wanted nothing to do with it. He despised Freddy just as much as Freddy despised him for the Bite of '87. And, even now, he still truly believed that the bite wasn't completely his fault.

However, this wasn't the time to recall his past. The others were doing something, and although he wouldn't partake in it, he at least wanted to find out what it was. So, with audible creaking and the screeching of metal, Foxy slowly made his way down the hall to a good eavesdropping position. His prior speed had left him long ago, and he could no longer run with the vigor that he was known for. Rust flakes left a small trail of his adventures, like bread crumbs.

He was, as Freddy called him, obsolete.

But as he eavesdropped on the main band's conversation, his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't even know that he could go up to 100. He knew what Freddy was like at AI level 20, and to have him at level 100...

"This be the most dire plan I've ever heard." He whispered to himself, scratching at his face with his hook. "Are they really willin' ta go through with it...?"

"Of course, I don't care a wink about that stuck-up bear. He wouldn't survive a day out at sea. But..." He had picked up a habit of talking to himself in Pirate's Cove, and his screechy voice was all that could keep him company.

"But what happens with level 100? Yar, not even I know that..."

At that moment, a terrifying wail split the silence of the night, and the ground began to rumble ominously...

* * *

"Give him space, Bonnie!" Chica shouted over the deafening noise. She had retreated to one end of the stage, while the humanoid rabbit scrambled backwards toward the other.

Freddy wasn't handling the augment to his capabilities so well. Blood and mucus began to leak from various parts of his suit en masse, and at one point, a spark ignited, and the flammable nature of the old fabrics lit the poor bear aflame. Through all this, he was screaming, a terrible childlike wail that rang through the ears of the other two and echoed through every corridor of the building. The soul of the child within was barely holding on.

However, curiously, the burning bear sat perfectly still on the stage, clutching the edges for dear life. The wood began to crunch and splinter, not being able to handle his crushing grip. His legs dangled over the edge, stock-still. Visible sparks began to fly out of his body, and there was a horrifying crunch as the pizzaria was seemingly lifted off of its foundation, throwing everything off to one side as it worked to right itself. Bonnie and Chica tumbled backstage, but Freddy didn't budge an inch. If anyone was around outside to witness this floating building, they would sure have a story to tell to the family.

The most peculiar thing of the transformation was the creation of a neckpiece, which jutted its way out of the back of Freddy's neck with the sound of screeching metal. It appeared to be made of brass, and its origin was unknown even to Freddy himself.

After a good few minutes of this, the screaming stopped, and Freddy was seemingly abruptly thrown forward and onto the carpet in front of him. Bonnie and Chica peered out from backstage, and upon seeing Freddy collapsed in a smoking heap, immediately rushed to his side. Not caring about burns suffered from helping him up, each humanoid animatronic heaved him up by one shoulder and dragged him over to a chair, huffing and puffing the whole way. The neckpiece seemed to have given him a little extra weight.

As they straightened his head, they noticed his eyes were lifeless and black as a void, without even his signature white dots for pupils. He seemed dead as a doornail, and as the two animatronics met each other's eyes, they realized they shared the same worry for their boss. Freddy had led them since day one, and to see him like this... It wasn't pretty.

"Freddy...?" Bonnie reached out to touch him in a gesture of curiosity.

Suddenly, an arm shot out and grabbed the rabbit's, searing his suit with its hot grip. Freddy looked up at the other from his seated permission, and it was almost as if something had breathed new life into him. Smoke billowed out of his mouth as he began to speak in a distorted and garbled voice.

"Call me the Director." He said, a wicked grin crossing his face. As he released the other's arm, Chica and Bonnie began to jump for joy, high-fiving each other and squeaking giddily. It had worked! Fredd- er, the Director was okay!

While the two were busy having a celebration, Freddy slowly got up from his seating position and surveyed the immediate area. His suit was charred and frayed at the ends and marred with holes where the fire completely burned through the fabric. His face was bathed in fresh blood, which occasionally dripped off onto his suit, where it began to sizzle somewhat. It was as if he had been electrocuted. But he was still functional. More so than before, in fact.

"I feel great!" He chimed, emitting a horrifying metallic noise that was barely akin to a laugh at all. Chica and Bonnie, seemingly unfazed, were grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you for going through with this, you two. You were always my favorite performers. And now, the real show will begin."

Having fallen farther from his cheerful origins than ever before, he took off his gloves, revealing clawed hands that glistened with gore.

"Watch this." were the last two words he said before he slashed a small tear into the air of the room. Inside the tear was a roiling storm of chaos, or so it seemed. Bonnie and Chica watched on in awe.

"What's that?" Chica asked. Freddy simply put his hand up as if to gesture the two to wait and stay silent.

The tear soon spread, engulfing the entire pizzaria and closing itself off. From the windows, they could see nothing but the turbulent storms they had seen in the gash.

"We are now the universe itself. The show must go on, and it shall go on, as we will convert entire universes and planets as we see fit." Freddy explained. "That tear was a tear in reality and spacetime. Our whim can affect billions."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the eternal performance that we've been hoping for. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will not be shut down."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his little hiding spot near where Pirate's Cove and the dining hall connected, Foxy had heard everything. A look of abject horror was on his face. Freddy had become a god.

"This be terrifyin'..." He muttered to himself. "I didn't want the pizzaria ta be shut down either, but this is not the way ta go about it!"

With all that Freddy had said in mind, Foxy evaluated his options. He was obviously malfunctioning and in dire need of repairs, and he could most likely be taken out in an instant by Freddy if he stood in his way. His only viable option, which his whirring AI determined, was to just simply sit back and play along. To just hide in Pirate's Cove for the time being and wait for Freddy to come to him. It was the coward's way out, and in no way befitting of a true pirate, but when faced with the potential wrath of a god, there wasn't much else to do.

And so, with a creak, a skip, and a hop, Foxy ducked behind the curtain and slid it shut, taking up his place lying strewn on the wooden stage, awaiting that which would make or break him. His eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling, which seemed to warp and twist with Freddy's newfound power over universes themselves. And so he shut them, and with that, he shut out everything. He was scared like a little child, and he didn't like it one bit. It was truly unbefitting for a scourge of the seas like him.

Maybe he was breaking. If not already broken.

* * *

Freddy was already revelling in his ascension to godhood, and Bonnie and Chica were his loyal second-in-commands. With his power, he was able to make a red dawn rise over the Earth that had tried to condemn him and his friends. Distorted laughter was carried along the winds, and it soon engulfed the entire world, plunging it into a state of panic. World leaders everywhere talked about the end times, as blood began to rain from the crimson skies. It was like something straight out of one of those low-budget horror movies.

"When the red rain falls," Freddy once explained to his cohorts, "all the loyal performers take up their acts on this stage of a world."

The seas became gradually tinted red as the global tide of blood reaped its grisly bounty, flooding those close to the shore and giving them new life as performers in Freddy's grand show, slaughtering all those who stood in their way in the name of the Director, as Freddy called himself. And he could do all this from the safety of his pizzaria, which he had cleverly tucked away in a fold of space between dimensions, where nobody could touch them ever again.

Eventually, the Director had completely corrupted his former world of origin, turning it into a new stage for his show, as those who had been corrupted and drenched in the blood of innocents feverishly hunted down those who stalwartly resisted the red rain with an unholy bloodlust. Freddy had indeed become a god. But even gods get bored at times.

After having drenched countless instances of Earth from multiple universes in his gift and claimed them as his own, Freddy sat back in a chair, still grinning. Bonnie and Chica sat on either side of him.

"This show is starting to get stale." Freddy stated bluntly as he watched the carnage on a TV in the pizzaria. "It's the same every single time, and that's boring! We should change something!" Childish delight filled his echoing voice.

And so the three sat there, brainstorming, thinking of new ways they could corrupt the next instance of Earth. Freddy had collected every Earth he had corrupted and displayed them on the stage, and at this point, there were countless glass jars, each containing a red world that was practically drowning in its own blood in the jar. This Earth, the one that was next to go, was still lively, with its blues and greens shining bright into space. Freddy knew he had to change that.

"Oh, oh!" Chica piped up, as Freddy turned his head to face the yellow-haired humanoid. "Maybe you could send a ... representative to the next Earth! You know, a catalyst, someone to start the next show for you!"

Freddy's eyes lit up a bit. "But who? We're the only people here. Aside from Foxy, that is, but I could really care less about him. He's still broken, as he should be."

"Send me!" Bonnie suddenly blurted out, childish excitement taking over his being in that moment.

"Alright, Bonnie. I'd like to see what you do."

And thus began a dreadful cycle as each of the trio took turns being sent down onto each Earth, imbued and swollen with godly powers to bring the world to its knees. Each of them had their own distinct style on how to do so. Bonnie would first take out every world leader and let the people go into anarchy before the red rain fell on them. Mass chaos befell every world he went off to as brother turned against brother in an attempt to survive, or just simply in an act of violence.

Chica performed in a more dastardly way. She would also imbue mass panic among the public, but usually in the form of a mass famine and plague that would give each human being an unholy hunger, and they would eat everything in sight. Due to the famine that she imposed, people would often turn on each other in gruesome displays of cannibalism as Chica simply laughed and clapped her hands. Then, while the chaos was going on, the red rain would fall and the curtain would be closed on the world. It would then inhabit yet another glass jar on the stage of the pizzaria.

Freddy was perhaps the most dangerous. He would cause the red rain to fall right away, but imbued it with a curse; all it touched would become a theatrical killer, sacrificing others and themselves if nobody was present to the Director. As the seas would swell and flood even the most inland of countries due to the sheer monsoon of rain, it didn't take long for the world to be completely engulfed and turned into a red ball of liquid, barely held together by its core.

After a while of this, perhaps years, perhaps weeks, the three met again in the pizzaria. There wasn't much left to do. Freddy had already become omniscient, and due to the nature of the child spirits inhabiting the humanoid animatronics, they became bored easily once again.

"What will we do with this one...?" Freddy asked, pondering the next Earth from the next universe. Bonnie and Chica both shrugged. He had been slaughtering people with sadistic glee earlier, and he still was grinning, his teeth red with the glistening blood of others. However, it had become the same thing every time, and Freddy had exhausted all creative means to kill a world.

Suddenly, Freddy lurched forward, clawed hands clutching his head. The AI/spirit fusion had become more and more unstable, and it had apparently finally boiled over to the point where Freddy wasn't even aware of his own actions. After a while of wailing, he sat straight upright, getting over to the TV and smashing it with one hard punch. Bonnie and Chica backed up a bit. Freddy had experienced episodes like this on occasion ever since he had been set to level 100, but none this bad.

Unstoppable, Freddy immediately marched back to Pirate's Cove, tearing the curtain down. Foxy was inert, seemingly broken, but Freddy grabbed him by the throat nonetheless and began to throttle him. Foxy immediately woke up and began to struggle.

"You were the faulty one!" He bellowed, his iron grip crushing Foxy's metal throat. "You were what caused our reputation to sink! And on top of that, you were a terrible actor! You were never fit, not from day one, to perform in my Grand Performance, where I am Director!"

Foxy began to kick and claw at Freddy's suit, tearing pieces off with his hook. His lower jaw flailed around, having disconnected long ago. Freddy rambled on.

"And, Foxy, because of that, I'm going to give you a punishment that only a god can." A twisted grin crossed his face as he carried the pirate over to the front door of the establishment, still succumbing to his fit of rage. With one fell swoop of his arm, the doors parted, revealing the infinite chaos space that the floating building inhabited.

"This is your last performance. Do you have anything to say?" Freddy's grip loosened somewhat, allowing the other to gargle and choke out a speech of his own. He hung on, perhaps through sheer willpower, perhaps through the legendary pirate's code of honor that had been programmed into him. As he dangled over the edge of warpspace, he stared the god, and death, right in the face with a scornful gaze.

"Freddy." He croaked, his voice box having been damaged. "Ye be one hearty fellow to care for the pizzaria, but yer a scoundrel, a sellout, a madman, fer the path you chose ta keep it alive. Ye gave everything up for this pizzaria, including yer dignity, and by the seven seas, you'll pay fer it in the end. If ye don't, I'll come back ta make sure of it."

"And a pirate always keeps their promises."

Freddy's face twisted into a scowl, fire burning behind his lifeless eyes.

"I am the Director."

With that, Freddy flung Foxy into the abyss, dooming him to fall forever through the interdimensional storms. Bonnie and Chica, who were neutral to Foxy, watched on as their boss disposed of him.

With fresh blood leaking from his face and a low, guttural chuckle escaping his throat, Freddy reclaimed his seat next to his two cohorts, who stared at him wide-eyed. Never had they seen him so full of rage. But at least the one being that opposed them was no longer an issue.

"Now, you two. I have an idea! We can corrupt non-Earthly stages as well! There are certainly stages full of life out there; we just have to find them! You know what that means?" Bonnie and Chica both nodded, grins crossing their faces. In unison, the trio shouted out,

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

* * *

Due to the trio's unbelievable power, the extraterrestrial worlds they targeted, one way or another, fell to the red rain and bowed to their new Director. Those touched by it exhibited the same fervor and dramatic performances as those on the Earths, and killed their bretheren in gruesome acts of violence. Each new world was different from the last, providing endless entertainment to the puppeteers of the masses.

However, after a little while, Freddy seemed to be getting worse for the wear. His suit was becoming more and more ragged, and pieces of his face began to peel off ever so slightly, revealing the metal endoskeleton underneath. Even that seemed warped to the very core. The brass neckpiece that jutted out of his neck began to twist and grow, the brass material slowly encasing him with infernal tendrils. The screams of those whose personalities he had stolen and replaced with his own rang constantly in his mind, driving him to greater acts of slaughter and the genocide of entire solar systems to make them shut up. But it only made it worse.

After a particularly nasty scouring of an entire world that Freddy painstakingly encircled with the inhabitants' intestines afterwards, like a macabre belt, even Bonnie and Chica began to question his true desires. They had only flipped him to level 100 so he could save the pizzaria and make sure it never closed down. And it was true that they themselves were guilty of reveling in the slaughter for quite some time. But it was beginning to get so excessive that they were considering backing out. But they couldn't. Freddy was all-powerful, and the tiniest mote of his power could annihilate them in an instant.

So they began to devise a plan. During one day, while Freddy was out setting the stage for a world in person, Bonnie and Chica spoke to each other in hushed whispers. Fear filled the souls that inhabited them; perhaps Freddy could still hear them.

"Chica. We have to do something about this." Bonnie started harshly, watching Freddy cast his red rain down upon the world as his introduction.

"I know. I was having fun for a while, but now it's no fun. And we were supposed to save the pizzaria, not this!" Chica whined, motioning over to the columns upon columns of jars upon the stage. Each contained a world of its own, but the curtains had been drawn on them long ago.

"I know. Maybe we can ask him about this when he gets back...?" Freddy asked, hesitant. The fear of what was yet to come filled his eyes, and it was reflected in the other's. The yellow-haired humanoid didn't respond. The residual sounds of the chaos storms writhing outside, slowly wearing at the pizzaria, began to scrape across the brick, which was audible throughout the building.

At this point, Bonnie and Chica couldn't even bring themselves to watch the TV as Freddy orchestrated a world's demise, and were begrudging in doing so themselves. They were right; this wasn't saving the pizzaria.

When Freddy returned, absolutely covered head-to-toe in the blood of his actors, he took his seat, confidently grinning at both Bonnie and Chica. He was delighted, it seemed.

"Did you see that? The way one of the performers ripped off another's head and tore out their skeleton before jumping in the skin suit and trying to assume the role of the peformer he had killed? That was the best part of this play." Bonnie and Chica nodded slowly, their faces grim. Neither of them dared speak up.

That is, until Freddy had selected his next world. It was a sprawling metropolis of a planet, encircled in complex transportation highways like rings. Chica was horrified. So many people...!

"Um ... Director." Bonnie piped up, steeling his nerves. He attracted the gaze of the corrupted god.

"Yes, Bonnie? What is it?" He asked, residual malice lacing his words.

"Erm ... why exactly are we destroying these worlds again?"

Freddy's smile disappeared, and he stood up, towering over Bonnie, who remained seated.

"Need I remind you that this is a stage, and I toil over each play, making sure all the details are correct? These are performers, Bonnie. Performers that tried to shut us down. That is out of character for them, and so I must fix them. I must tweak their personalities to fit their characters, and then watch the play unfold."

Freddy didn't seem too happy that he had to explain this to his right-hand man, and the humanoid bunny began to tremble.

"But ... wasn't the goal of this to ensure the pizzaria's survival?"

Before Freddy could respond, his eye twitched slightly, and half of his lower jaw fell to the ground, revealing the rusted and bloodied metal underneath. The brass neckpiece screeched and groaned as it branched out, looking more like tendrils spawned from the pit of hell than just a simple brass structure. Various other pieces of him began to peel off, and he winced. Chica picked this up immediately. He had winced, presumably in pain. Was this hurting him...?

Immediately regaining composure, Freddy collected up Bonnie's suit in his hands, and pulled the poor bunny up to his horrifying visage.

"Do not question me." He began, in a voice that warped and changed pitch with each passing syllable. "I am the purest of all. I can do no wrong."

The Director had entered the second stage of his development at the hands of his parasitic neckpiece.

* * *

Eyes glowing with red fury, Freddy threw Bonnie back onto his chair, giving him a slight 'Hmph!' to make sure he knew that he meant business. His hat had corroded away, and he was missing his left ear. It had seemingly just fallen off, as the frayed threads refused to hold it on any longer.

Bonnie and Chica repeatedly threw worried glances over to their hollow husk of a boss, and at each other, for they knew they had gone in too deep. Regret began to set in, as their souls were still intact. What had they done? The last resort was indeed that, but the price of countless worlds seemed too high for it to be truly worth it. Although the pizzaria was safely tucked away between dimensions, and Freddy had made sure it would never be closed down, was it really the right choice?

These questions constantly racked the other two's incorporeal minds. At this point, Freddy had grown distant to them, no longer sending them to destroy worlds. He preferred to do it himself. Any attempts at conversation were met with a metallic grunt and, if they were lucky, a few words of wisdom. The soul of the child inside of Freddy had all but been drowned out by the constant cacophony of screams and wails of the endless personalities he had stolen and stashed away in his neckpiece.

The neckpiece itself, Bonnie and Chica deduced, was at least semi-sentient. Perhaps it was his power source, giving him the boundless energy to perform mass genocides in the name of theater and drama. They had to remove it somehow. Perhaps then, Freddy could be put to rest. And if it meant that they would spend eternity floating in these storms, never able to return, then so be it. They had to put his charade to an end, as they knew the true Freddy was no longer in control.

After another thourough scouring of a populated ice world that Freddy had literally melted with searing hot, bloody rain, the two humanoid animatronics put their plan into motion. As the bloodied god reappeared in his chair, the duo, armed with a makeshift torch cutter that they had made out of various kitchen supplies, pounced on him. He roared as the ramshackle torch was put to the brass neckpiece, and as it cut deeper into it, the wails of the dead escaped out into the pizzaria, forever doomed to roam the storms with them. The plan seemed to be working.

However, with a earsplitting screech, the metal warped and contorted, turning into a sharp weapon that was used to pierce Bonnie through the stomach. The humanoid bunny let out a "Hurk!" and backed off, looking at the newly created hole in his endoskeleton. He could only crawl at this point; the connecting joint between metal legs and torso was severed. And he used this newly acquired handicap to crawl away as fast as he could, to wherever he could go that wasn't in the dining hall.

Chica, however, didn't suffer this fate for whatever reason. As the brass grew and began to encircle the Director once more, he slowly lifted himself up from his face-down position in the carpet, leaving a bloody imprint and quite a few pieces of himself behind. He wheeled around suddenly, delivering a brutal haymaker to the other, who was sent sprawling across the room, their lower jaw completely torn off.

Freddy looked even worse than he had before. His suit was ragged and torn, and a wired horn began to sprout from the place where a cheerful bear's ear had once been. His lower jaw had entirely fallen off, leaving just the twisted metal that lay underneath. And, for some odd reason, he could only stand with a hunch, his arms and clawed hands swaying slightly at his sides.

And then he began to hum. It was a child's tune, heavily butchered and warped by what was left of his voice. He had heard it long ago...

The humming ceased as quickly as it had started.

* * *

Freddy could no longer speak. His voice box had completely rusted out, and his lower jaw was no longer present. The only way he could express his desires was through fits of manic, muffled laughter that filled the building and rang in the ears of Bonnie and Chica, who he had locked in the backstage, blocking the door with the countless jars of past stages that were still accumulating. Also, he could express his desires through the performers in his plays, but there were no listening ears around to hear them.

The screams of those he had damned escaped frequently through the brass prison of a neckpiece, even though it had repaired itself at the cost of some of its power. Some instantly tried to escape the pizzaria, some panicked and floated about, and some consulted Bonnie and Chica in hushed, panicked voices, telling them about what he was doing and what the neckpiece really was. All the duo could do at this point was sit there, useless. They began to realize how Foxy had felt.

With each passing moment, Freddy became more ravenous and broken, requiring more people to fuel his presence and give him more power. But with each new person he corrupted, with each new world he extinguished, the screams began to collect in earnest, filling his mind once more until he drowned them out in the echoed laughter of his ritualistic performers in the next world.

It had been seemingly eons since last Christmas. Surely the demolition team would have wondered where the building went. Perhaps it created a sensation! Or perhaps people were finally glad it was gone. Bonnie and Chica, still locked backstage, thought about this often when they weren't trying to bust down the door. Freddy had sealed it with ancient runes, and they held steadfast.

One day - or night, nobody knew - Freddy sensed something off. Another entity had entered his space and was rocketing towards the pizzaria at terminal velocity. Not bothering to put up a protective shield, he decided he would have a little fun with whatever else inhabited this void. Perhaps they could become a loyal performer, more so than Bonnie and Chica, who had questioned his magnificence, and therefore paid the price.

The cosmic payload arrived soon enough. It crashed through the roof, letting some of the chaos space peek inside and lap at the top of the roof. It was composed of metal, and reddish fur...

"I told ye I'd be back."

* * *

Freddy made a groaning sound that resembled a sneer as the heap that was Foxy picked himself up from the floor. Having fallen through infinity and returned to tell the tale, he bore the scars of his travels with pride. He had also been mutated, possibly augmented by an unseen force in the warp storms, and resembled more of a crooked heap than an animatronic. What was perhaps the most interesting was the nature of these augments; fleshy grafts covered most of his body, and his endoskeleton was warped and crooked. He looked like he was in no position to fight.

And Freddy laughed. A hearty, corrupted laugh that seemed to come deep from within. He laughed in the pirate's face and spat a glob of blood at him, but Foxy didn't back down.

"Shiver me timbers...! Freddy, what have ye become?" Foxy commented on the other's new look. He didn't respond. And so, Foxy took it upon himself to end the charade, to pick up where Bonnie and Chica had failed.

The mutations he had experienced while falling between dimensions bore their fruits as he began to hack and slash at Freddy with uncanny agility. His broken form sure did pack a punch, and Freddy winced on occasion as he was supplied more power from his neckpiece. But he didn't fight back. It was almost as if he wanted to die.

It was only when the pirate sliced his legs clean off that the shell of Freddy responded. Using his neckpiece, he pierced the animatronic through the chest from a crawling position, and then sliced up, cutting his head and upper chest clean in half. Foxy sank to his knees, seemingly defeated by one blow, when Freddy survived an onslaught that could have slain an army.

That is, until Foxy began to chuckle. Fleshy strings began to piece his head back together and act as an adhesive, and soon enough, he was as good as new. Or, rather, relatively new.

"I've learned a few tricks while sailin' the roilin' seas of this space." Foxy explained, getting up from his knees. "Ye can't blow me down with a single blow, oh no. And now ye've lost yer legs. Have ye the will to fight further? Or will ye finally end this gruesome display? Ye were wrong from the beginnin', Freddy."

The neckpiece began to writhe and tear through the Director's warped body, acting as appendages as he rampaged towards the stage. The countless jars of worlds were thrown aside, crashing against the walls as the worlds began to dissipate due to their exposure to the outside world. And the Director, now having two wired horns and wires covering his eyes, suspended himself from the top of the stage. Organ pipes began to sprout from the neckpiece, releasing those damning wails once more, as an overture began to play. A haunting tune that reverberated throughout the pizzaria, which roused Bonnie and Chica from inactivity. Sensing something had happened, they began to try to bash down the door, using whatever possible.

Foxy stared up at the horrendous contraption that was once Freddy Fazbear in awe. His lower jaw hung uselessly, and he lowered his hook hand, choosing to just balk at what had unfolded.

Suddenly, the sound of a gurgling liquid began to play through the organ pipes, and gallons upon gallons of mixed bloods began to pour out from the top. Freddy knew he was going to die, and it hurt him so much. But hell if he was going out alone.

The liquid seeped under the door of the backstage, which Chica and Bonnie were still trying to break down the door to, and washed Foxy away, his warped form being no match for the initial onslaught. The pizzaria began to slowly fill with this infernal liquid, and Freddy laughed once more. He would not survive long in this form, but through the sheer power of his mind, he would destroy more worlds than ever before.

Bonnie and Chica were soon rendered useless, as busting down the door only released the tide upon them, rusting their endoskeletons and slamming them against the back wall. The Director's plan was rearing its ugly head once more. Stars were extinguished in countless solar systems, and the red rain fell harder than ever before upon scores of worlds of innocent beings. The show wasn't over. The show was never over.

That was, until Foxy, paddling towards the Director with a soup ladle in a large cooking pot, splashed his way towards the corrupted god during his final gambit.

"Silly Freddy! I'm trained fer the seas! Ye've seemed ta have forgotten I'm a pirate." Foxy mocked the other, paddling against the current in a spectacle that could be considered humorous, if it wasn't for the dire implications of it.

Soon enough, Foxy was able to grab hold of one of Freddy's horns. The crimson liquid was almost to the ceiling. He knew it was now or never.

"I'll see ye in the deep six, Fazbear."

And with one fell swoop of his hook, he sliced the Director's head clean off, which wouldn't have been possible if his infrastructure hadn't been so fragile.

The screams became louder and the sounds of the overture became more corrupted and deviated from the main tune as the neckpiece, the true Director, desperately tried to revive its host. The flowing blood stopped, and an unearthly scream was heard, which seemed to fade away into the roiling warp-space as the god was slain. And the neckpiece couldn't revive him.

It had run out of power.

* * *

NEWS REPORT. DECEMBER 25TH, 1987.

The establishment known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", having disappeared without a trace two weeks ago, suddenly made a reappearance. Authorities and forensics teams rushed to the scene, and upon opening the door, a tide of human blood burst from the building, filling up the entire parking lot around it. A strange contraption was affixed to the top of the stage, and the animatronic known as Foxy the Pirate was lying in the dining hall. Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, the other two animatronics, were locked backstage, likewise inert. The Freddy Fazbear animatronic was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
